


A Charlie Magne Thanksgiving

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Holiday Special, Thanksgiving, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: It’s Thanksgiving in hell, and Charlie planned on having dinner with Vaggie, but a certain Radio Demon is going to put an end to their plans.(This is less of a direct parody like the others and more of a.....”I loosely followed the plot One” happy Thanksgiving, everyone)
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Charlie Magne Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was an….odd holiday in hell. A great part of the population didn’t even celebrate it, but the other half liked having an excuse to have a nice dinner. Nobody at the Hazbin Hotel had any plans, and right now, all Angel wanted to do was mess with Vaggie. “Hey Vaggie, get ya ass in here!” he yelled. “What do you want?” Vaggie groaned, as she walked in. “Guess what? I got a football! C’mon, it’ll be fun. I'll hold the ball and you kick it,” he explained. “Hell no. You’ll pull it away,” Vaggie said. “What makes ya say that?” Angel asked. “Because you’re a dick. Seems pretty self explanatory,” replied Vaggie. “I promise I won’t. Why would I try and trick ya on a traditional holiday? I’m hurt that ya even suggest such a thing! Vaggie, I thought we were friends!” Angel said, pretending to be hurt. “If I kick the damn ball, will you stop talking?” Vaggie asked. “Yeah…” Angel grinned. “Fine,” Vaggie sighed, before walking away so she could get a running start. She went to kick the ball, but Angel pulled it away, and she fell flat on her back. “You’re an asshole,” Vaggie muttered. “Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie,” Angel laughed. 

Later that day, Vaggie was reading, and she was extremely pissed off. “What's the matter, Vaggie?” Charlie asked. “Holidays always depress me. Especially when Angel pulls his stupid shit,” Vaggie sighed. “I know what you mean. I went out to buy some groceries, and they already had things for X-Mas,” Charlie replied. “Already?” Vaggie asked. “Yeah, it’s crazy,” Charlie said, as Angel walked in. “Well can ya blame them for not being excited? A ton of the population isn’t even from America. Besides, nothing fucking happens,” he said. “Well I mean….I always thought Thanksgiving was an important holiday. It’s cool how they have a holiday just to give thanks. I wish hell had something nice like that,” sighed Charlie. “Well hon, if you wanted, we could have dinner or something,” Vaggie smiled. “You mean it? Yes! Thank you!” Charlie exclaimed, hugging her. Just then, the phone started ringing in the other room. “Oh! Hold that thought,” the princess said, as she ran to get it.

“Hello?” Charlie asked, as soon as she picked up the phone. “Hello, my dear! It’s Alastor. How’ve you been?” he asked. “Hi Al! I’ve been fine,” she answered. “I have some brilliant news, Charlie! I’ll be joining you for Thanksgiving dinner! Isn’t that fantastic? I figured it would be fun! I can even bring over a dish if you like,” Alastor explained. “Oh! Well actually...um,” stammered Charlie. “Yes! It sounds wonderful. I’ll be there soon. Goodbye, dear!” he finished, before hanging up. “Oh shit,” muttered Charlie, as Angel walked in. “What’s the matter with you?” he asked. “Alastor is coming for Thanksgiving dinner,” answered the princess. “I thought ya were gonna do shit with Vaggie,” Angel asked. “I am,” Charlie sighed, as the phone rang again. “Hello?” Charlie asked, picking it up. “It’s me again, Charlie dear. I have news! Husker will be free, so I decided that he can join us! You’ll be having two over for dinner,” Alastor said. “Well I mean...the problem is,” Charlie started. “Oh you don’t need to worry about any problems! It’ll be lovely! Goodbye, dear!” he said, before hanging up. “How do I get into this stuff? Now he’s bringing Husk too,” Charlie sighed. “It’s ya own fault for being so damn nice,” Angel replied. 

The phone rang again, and Charlie sighed before picking it up. “Hello?” she asked. “Me again! You’ll never guess who just showed up! Well, you might. It’s Nifty! I told the little darling about dinner at the hotel, and she said she would love to come! Charlie my dear, this may be the biggest thing we’ve done at the hotel! I’ll see you then,” Alastor said, before hanging up. “We are so fucked,” Charlie sighed, as Vaggie walked over. “What’s wrong, hon?” she asked. “He’s bringing Nifty too. Alastor invited himself, Nifty, and Husk over for Thanksgiving dinner, but I wanna do stuff with you,” Charlie explained, before pausing. “Maybe I can just call back and explain it to him,” she said. “Charlie, you can’t explain anything to the Radio Demon; you never get to say anything,” replied Vaggie. “Oh. So I’m fucked. Three guests are coming for Thanksgiving and I didn’t even plan on doing anything,” her girlfriend sighed. “Hon, it’s okay. We can….we can have two dinners. We can push back our dinner to later, and we can cook one for the others first,” Vaggie explained. “I can’t cook anything! Except for cupcakes and toast,” replied Charlie. “Well, we can help you. Angel, go into the dining room and clean up,” Vaggie said. “What why me?” Angel asked. “Because I fucking said so,” Vaggie returned. “If you help, you can have dinner too,” Charlie said, smiling nervously. “Ugh fine,” Angel groaned, as he went off to do what he was told. 

Meanwhile, Alastor getting everything together as Husk stood off to the side and drank cheap booze. “This isn’t some formal shit is it?” he asked. “Oh no, not at all! You can go as you are. Just maybe wipe some of the booze off of you,” replied Alastor, just as Nifty ran in. “I just talked to Charlie! She said dinner will be served a little earlier,” she said. “Perfect! Then I believe we’re ready!” Alastor smiled. “Should I go get dressed up?” Nifty asked. “No need, dear. Charlie had never said it was formal. Now, all of you get your side dishes and we can be off,” Alastor said, as the others just stared at him. “Oh don’t tell me I’m the only one who made a side dish?” Alastor asked. “Yep,” Husk nodded. “Oh! I didn’t know we could! Well now we can’t leave until I’m done! I’ll be back!” Nifty said, before running off to make something. 

Back at the hotel, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel were cooking. They prepared trays of cupcakes, bowls of nachos, cups of ramen noodles, and plates of toast. “Done! Alright, the guests will be here soon, so we’ll need to be ready to serve them,” Charlie said. “Wait! I wanna dress up for dinner. Is that okay?” Angel asked. “Wow, Angel that’s actually a really nice sentiment,” Charlie smiled. “You better wear something nice,” Vaggie stated. “Course I will! Ya have no faith in me,” Angel said, before he went to his room to change. He came back into the dining room wearing a slutty pilgrim dress. “So, whaddya think?” he smiled. “Take that the fuck off,” Vaggie said. “C’mon, what was that ya said, Charlie? A nice sentiment?” grinned Angel. “Um…,” Charli stammered, regretting everything. “Listen, we don't have any time for this fucking around. The guests will be here soon, so take that off and get ready to help serve them,” Vaggie said, as Angel sighed. “Fine, fine,” he said, walking off. 

Charlie and Vaggie finished setting the table, then they heard a knock at the door. “I got it!” Charlie exclaimed, before going to open it. She smiled at Alastor, Nifty, and Husk on the other side. “Hi, Al!” she said. “Hello, my dear!” Alastor smiled. “Hi!” Nifty said, and Husk simply gave Charlie a half assed wave. They went to the dining room, where all the food was set out and under domes. Alastor and Nifty placed their dishes on the table, then everyone sat around it. “Wait….shouldn’t we say grace? I mean, it is Thanksgiving,” Charlie said. The others paused for a moment. “Nah,” they said, as Vaggie started to give everyone plates. She gave everyone a cupcake, a few nachos, a cup of ramen noodles, a piece of toast, a slice of the cherry pie Nifty brought, and a scoop of the rice dressing Alastor brought. 

Alastor stared at his plate in disbelief. “This is….this is it? Are you joking with me?” he asked. “No….” Charlie started. “Charlie dear, you do know what a traditional Thanksgiving meal consists of, don’t you? I’d hate to be rude, dear. I just...hm...well I wasn’t expecting this to say the least. Perhaps I’ll do the cooking next time then. You know, to avoid future disasters,” Alastor said. Charlie was about to say something, then she sighed and walked away. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You invited yourself over for dinner! YOU SHOULD FUCKING TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GET,” Vaggie shouted. “Goodness my dear, I didn’t mean to offend anyone. I was simply just explaining something,” replied Alastor. “Charlie and I were supposed to have a date night, you dense motherfucker!” Vaggie yelled. “Ohhhhh I see now. Hm, I suppose I should go apologize?” the deer asked. “You should, otherwise I’ll stick a spear up your ass,” Vaggie answered, as Alastor sighed and left. “So…….who wants booze?” Angel asked. “Me,” Husk groaned.

Alastor found Charlie alone in the lobby, sadly hugging a throw pillow. “Charlie, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I hadn’t known about your plans, honest. I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s okay. I just feel bad because I ruined everyone's thanksgiving,” Charlie sighed. Alastor sighed and sat down beside her. “Charlie...why dinner was so important to me….Thanksgiving was always a holiday I had fond memories of. Memories of my mother and I cooking all morning, then bringing our dishes to a potluck of sorts that evening. It was an incredible feeling. One I’d never been able to recapture. And that is where I was coming from tonight. But you didn’t ruin anything. Thanksgiving is more than eating, Charlie. It’s about being with those you care about. Those you love. I believe that's what they mean by Thanksgiving, my dear,” Alastor explained. Charlie smiled softly up at him, then gave him a hug. Alastor was taken back, but he smiled and hugged her back.

Just then, Vaggie appeared in the doorway. “So, you two made up?” she asked. “Yep! Everything is great,” Charlie smiled, before giving Vaggie a kiss on the cheek. “So Charlie, still wanna have dinner?” Vaggie asked. “Really? After everything?” asked Charlie. “Sure, why not? Tis the season and all that shit,” Vaggie replied. “Yes! Yes! I’d love to!” Charlie exclaimed. “Cool!” Vaggie smiled, before pausing. “How about we just take those cupcakes up to your room and watch some movies?” she asked. “I’d love that,” Charlie smiled,before Vaggie kissed her and they ran off.

Alastor went back into the dining room, where Nifty, Husk, and Angel each had a drink. “How'd the apology go?” Husk asked. “Rather well actually! I just feel a bit silly. Letting my own desires ruin her evening. And all of yours as well,” the deer replied. “Well...this night ain’t over yet,” Angel grinned. “If this is about sex, fuck no,” Husk said. “It ain’t! Geez,” Angel muttered, as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a huge Tupperware and placed it in the microwave, and once that was all done, he put it on the table. “May I present, turkey tetrazzini! I had Thanksgiving dinner with Molly yesterday, and I brought back leftovers. Case any of ya were interested,” he explained. “Oh! Smells good!” Nifty smiled, scooping some onto her plate. “Eh, sure, why not?” Husk shrugged, as he took some too. Alastor took a scoop and smiled up at Angel. “Thank you, Angel Dust. You have no idea how much this all means to me,” he said. “No problem. Happy Thanksgiving, Al,” Angel said. “Happy Thanksgiving,” Alastor replied.


End file.
